thetempleofthebloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Germans
The Germans are the people native to the country Germany. Unlike other races, Germans do not have a cross-bordering geographic area - before the Nuclear War of the 21st Century, the German government constructed a shield above the country, staying within the country's geographic territory, resulting in a national race rather than a transnational race. Having been shielded from the deadly radioactive fallout, the German people did not undergo mutation like the rest of Humanity; this has lead to the development of a sense of racial superiority, Germans often believing themselves to be the last true Humans on Earth. Characteristics Appearance Germans are unique in appearance due to the fact they did not undergo genetic mutation; they are the most diverse in appearance of all the races of New Europa. Primarily the German race is fair haired with blue eyes, but there is also a high concentration of darker haired and darker eyed individuals in the population. The Germans consider this natural diversity to be a fundamental part of their race being the 'last true Humans', having a negative view of the similar characteristics of the other races - racial propaganda, from more extreme groups of German society, has even suggested that the reason why individuals from other races are almost indistinguishable from each other is due to inbreeding; their genes are so similar after genetic mutation that any offspring produced are therefore inbred. Height-wise, Germans are of average height, slightly taller than the Anglicans but shorter than the Illyrians and Nords. History The modern German race is thought to have existed since the Nuclear War of the 21st Century, when the rest of New Europa underwent genetic mutation. Whilst the rest of the continent was either burned alive or mutated, the Germans were spared by the immense shield that covered the entire country. Benjamin Lehmann, the scientist credited with the invention of the shield, oversaw the operation which was deemed a complete success. After observing the rest of New Europa fall into anarchy and strife, the Germans implemented a strict and rather militant regime of government to stop their society falling into total disarray. The pillars of this new society were reactionary to the events outside of Germany - military police to ensure order, a breeding program to ensure population, single party government to ensure a single doctrine of living, etc. This created a negative view of the other races of New Europa, whose societies had broken down after the war; the Germans considered themselves to be the last true humans on Earth with a true and perfect society. During the period after the war Germany went through an economic depression due to the fact they could no longer trade with other countries for fear of radioactive contamination. To combat this, a scheme was set up by the government to make the country entirely self-sufficient; the government poured all its remaining wealth and technology into intensive agriculture, water treatment, mining and forestry. Although costly the effort, time and money paid off; the country became entirely self-sufficient within five years of the scheme's implementation. The wealth the scheme generated was invested into the nuclear infrastructure of the country, providing energy for all once more. The Great Exodus Germany existed as a wealthy and technological advanced nation for the next 200 years, enjoying its self-imposed isolation from the rest of New Europa. This peace was disrupted with the rise of the Imperial Bohemian Empire, the great empire of the Bohemians that encompassed all of Eastern New Europa. Despite being technological impaired, the Bohemians were a powerful and prosperous people who lands were the largest in all of New Europa - Germany felt threatened by the empire's presence, having been the sole power in New Europa for the past 200 years. In time many Germans fled to Bohemia to escape the militaristic oppression of their government, seeking refuge within Bohemia's borders; many died trying to cross the border, being shot down by the German soldiers that patrolled the area. For the first time since the end of the nuclear war, Germany conversed with the Bohemian emperor to hand over all German nationals or risk invasion. When the emperor refused the German army began to raid and burn the cities closest to the border to scare the empire into submission. Notable Germans *Karsten Schrade - friend and follower of Stanislav, husband of Magda Beckenbauer *Eduard Klein - friend and trusted advisor of Gero *Wilhelm Baier - the Liberator of Bavaria *Katharina Nützl - a Grand Duchess of Bavaria *Benjamin Lehmann - a scientist in the employ of the German government *Erich Beckenbauer - father of Larius Beckenbauer *Tomas Klein - son of Eduard Klein and advisor of Gero Category:Races Category:Humans